Someday
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Why? Why did you so suddenly care? And now you're gone and I don't know what to do... [Post Ryo vs Camilla Duel. Sho's POV][Wannabe angst, RyoxShoness kinda...]


DHC: My first GX fic ever. And may probably be my last. Unless I finish my other fic I started... I absolutely loathe the show, but I like the characters and I've always found these two's love/hate relationship interesting. I started thinking about the duel Ryo vs. Camilla and what happened...and I started thinking how affected I would be if it was my own brothers that did that...though, I am no Sho, and my brothers aren't like that, I suddenly began hearing Sho's thoughts in my head and I had to write it down. Anyway, it's short, drabble-ish, and yeah. Read on!

**Someday**  
By: DarkHybridChild  
_Dedicated to: My friends, Suki Urufu/ToraYashaChan, because she got in trouble for staying up late talking to me. And Rose Kitsune.EXE, because she encouraged me to write a GX fic, even though she absolutely -knows- I hate the show itself, and because she said the GX catagory needed more fictions. But meh, you two had better appreciate me posting this here...  
_Pairing: RyoxSho sorta.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuugiou! GX or any of it's characters. They belong to and are undercopyright by Kazuki Takahashi, and I make no money off of this. This was made for friends and was made to be enjoyed by others who like these characters.

* * *

_I miss you_.

I miss the way you kissed me, I miss the way you hugged me, and held me in your arms at night.

I miss how you told me you loved me in your own way, I miss you saying you'd always be there for me.

But then something happened. You changed, and I didn't understand why. You began to hate me, you began to drift away from me. What was it that we had lost?

I guess you wanted a rival, or maybe you just wanted to be like all of the others like us, but what we had was better than that, and yet you...you threw it all away...

I didn't understand why you changed so suddenly, and I didn't understand why you left; but to come here and find you, it just...really hurt. You still hated me, you still ignored me, and was even crueller than before. You hurt me, and I cried. I cried when no one was watching.

I was just a no good person, I couldn't do anything right at all! I surely must have been a disgrace to you, so why...

Why did you do that? You sacrificed yourself for me...

Why did you so suddenly, and so selflessly do that, for me? I'm a disgrace! An unworthy child! And yet you amaze me... How you changed back, I saw it in your eyes, as if all those years you hated me were never there. You...saved me. You sacrificed everything, for me... And you...kept your promise.

But why? Why, why, why? Why now? Why there? Why did you... It's not fair! You still love me... Even though you never showed it. And you watched over me, like you said you would... You have no idea how many emotions you've stirred up right now. And these tears just won't stop.

You told me I wasn't a disgrace, and I had come a long way... Did I really? Why so suddenly tell me this? Because you knew this was going to happen? Because you wanted me to know you still cared, or what? Why, tell me!

You said all I needed was to have more courage, and I'd be stronger. You were my courage for the longest time...until you hated me. And you told me to become stronger, and I saw it in your eyes, that reassurance, that faith abnd belief that I could. Just...why? Why does life have to be so cruel? Now you're gone again... And just when I...

Just when I needed you the most...

I'll become stronger, I'll do it for you. I'll make you proud of me, so I won't be a disgrace anymore. I'll be something worthy to you, I promise. You kept your promise, so I'll keep mine... I _will_ become better, Ryo.

Sigh.

Someday...

* * *

DHC: I hope I didn't blow Sho's character way out of purportion with this, but yeah. Review me if you would. Flame accepted, since I personally think it's a piece of crap myself, but whatever floats your boat. Praise also appreciated, but trust me, this isn't even at my usual level of writing. I was rushed and just...yeah. Anyway, lates! -poofs off- 


End file.
